Stop the BALLOONS!!!
Stop the BALLOONS!!!: Game Stop the balloons is a tower defense game where you have food launching units and stations to protect your house from balloons. There are also different types of balloons that you have to face each level. Having a weakness, and an immunity. Below is a list of balloons, showing when you will encounter it and it's immunity/weakness. List of balloons #Normal balloon - A regular, three-shot pop balloon #Fast balloon - Twice as fast than a regular balloon #Plastic balloon - Needs nine shots to pop #Glass balloon - Has a five-shot pop health, immune to splattering objects. Weakness: Hard objects #Metal balloon - Has a ten-shot pop health #Balloon balloon - Has a ten-shot pop health, when popped, it releases 4 normal balloons #Big balloon - Has a thirty-shot pop health #Big balloon balloon - Contains 7 normal balloons witn one plastic one #Multi-balloon - Three plastic, metal, normal, etc. balloons connected #Rubber balloon - Immune to hard objects, splattering projectile is it's weakness These are the balloons so far, there might be more soon... List of units These are the units you can buy in the shop and use when you have them #Corn blaster - Weakens balloons by one shot #Tomato house - Shoots tomatos, but shoots half slower than your regular tomato cannon #Mini tomat o - Still shoots the same rate like a tomato house.The tomatos it contains have slightly more damage than tomatos your regular cannon shoots #Delivery station - Essential for giving you more ammo (projectile) so you can shoot more. Try to build at least one, you will save on stockpiled food from the last level #Melon launcher - Launches watermelons that can pop other balloons when it pops a balloon #Snow pea cannon - Shoots snow peas that slow down balloons #Syrup globe - Zaps balloons with syrup, when balloon gets zapped, it freezes #Starfruit dome - Shoots starfruit that acts like boomerang Uses up more food #Money factory - Manufactures money for you be careful once you've built #Multi cannon - Can shoot multiple tomatos at once Aerial units There are units that fly in the air, they stay for a short time, but this way they can't get destroyed. These units are called aerial units #Corn planes - Flies and shoots corn all over the place #Corn blimp - Stays way longer than the corn planes, blasts corn two balloons at the time #Wind plane - Blows away all the balloons on the screen Rages Rages are like artillery, one type of projectile in a rage means there's a whole group of induvidual projectile to help pop some balloons #Tomato rage - Sends tomatos flying at the enemy #Melon rage - Hurls melons to help out your defenses #Starfruit rage - Launches an army of starfruits forward, after 2 seconds, they will come back and pop even more balloons! #Corn rage - Thrusts corn at the balloons to weaken all them #Rock rage - Flings rocks at the bad balloons, rage time is shorter than other rages